


Origins: The Tales

by thewickedgetnorest



Category: Aladdin (2019), Descendants (Disney Movies), Legacies (TV 2018), Maleficent (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Other, So this is kinda like a gameplay, The Truth Behind The Barrier Universe, but its still a story, choose your ending, im making flowcharts for this shit, like bro - Freeform, one route is canon, this is sorta like a prequel, this is the most ive thought out an outline ever, which is bad but eh, you guess which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedgetnorest/pseuds/thewickedgetnorest
Summary: Welcome to Origins: The Tales.Warning: Proceed with caution.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Maleficent & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Zeus & Hercules
Kudos: 1





	Origins: The Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO, I'm an actual clown. I told myself I wasn't gonna post anything until it was finished AGAIN and until I DID MY DAMN UNIVERSITY WORK But like I said, I'm a clown sooo here! The actual chapters will be posted at the same time and uhhh yeah.
> 
> I just want y'all to know that I'm working on this in between making monographies and reviews and forums for college because I am an absolute disaster.

Welcome to Origins. This is an interactive, multiple choice story. The reader may choose how they want to proceed, as they move on from one level to the next. While there is a specific outline that the author personally has chosen, you can still choose whatever pathway you feel would be best. Progress, hit dead ends, try again or go for every pathway, play as your heart desires.

The author strongly suggests that once the reader chooses an option, they stick with it until the end of the pathway. Should the reader want to choose a different path, they should start from the beginning. It would be in the reader’s best interest, to avoid any type of confusion. 

How to play:

When the reader first encounters a question, they must choose what they feel is the best option. For example:

Mike bought six apples today at the store. His friend Marissa has come to visit, and asks if she could have an apple once she notices them. The problem is Mike has already promised his mother he’d give her three apples, leaving him with three. 

**[What should Mike do?]**

 **[A]** He should share. **[B]** He shouldn’t share. 

**[C]** Act like you’re sick, tell her go home.

Simple, right? After choosing, the reader will direct themselves to the chapter index and choose the title with the option they chose. Example:

  1. Level 1: A. Share
  2. Level 1: B. Don’t Share
  3. Level 1: C. Act sick



Once the reader has moved on to the chapter of their choosing, they will continue to move throughout the story in a similar fashion. 

The author advises the reader to take their time, read carefully and take in every detail in order to not get confused. This story is meant to be a fun experience for the reader to explore many possibilities within the world of The Truth Behind The Barrier, and perhaps discover what dirty little secrets lie within the royal halls. 

This is Origins, choose wisely. 

[proceed to Level 1: The Auradon Triangle]

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is wondering, I made this bc I started playing Bandersnatch at 1 in the morning and by 3 I gave up on it and then I was like "hOLY SHIT WAIT" and came up with the first 2 chapters, 5 hours before I woke up for my social science class. So this is like that but without the murder because I don't fucks with that shit.
> 
> More than anything though, this is kind of my way to explain some things that I personally didn't think about when coming up with this story, just some details on why the characters did what they did. It's also something that is helping me get over my writers block so I'll probably do this for the Amongst The Stars AU as well, I do ask you to please have patience with me. I am so happy with all the attention my fics have been getting, no matter how small it may seem, and I fully intend to continue all of them.
> 
> I strongly encourage y'all to come yell at me on my Tumblr: vlntncrvjl


End file.
